Through Time
by jupitergrl
Summary: Hawkeye deals with a new faces, tradegies, and wild adventures! Please let me know what you think of this story! It's my first. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Trapper just left! He was gone. Hawkeye was sad about this. Very sad. He was totally mad and wanted to kick someone in the face. But he didn't and instead slept in his cot until his next tour of duty. Then the PA system came on and was yelling that it was time to get to work on the operating table. Hawkeye was all mad and stuff but he got up anyway because he had to. So he walked up and was going to the operating house when he tripped over Frank who was laying on the floor!

Hawkeye: Frank, what are you doing! On the floor!

Frank: Uh, what the fuck you want Pierce? Ain't nunna yo business!

Hawkeye: You need to come to the operating room!

Frank: Bitch, I'll do whatevea tha hell I please, so step away 'fo I send yo ass to the stockades!!!

Hawkeye: Oh no you did not just say that to me!

Frank: Hell yeh I did!

Hawkeye was mad now!

Hawkeye: I don't want to see your face ever again!

Frank: Hey, ya leave me alone or I'm callin tha colonel fo sho.

Hawkeye was angry especially since Trapper left, and he was about to stomp on Franks face when Radar came in.

Radar: Let's get goin sirs!

Hawkeye rolled his eyes, he hated having this little kid telling him what to do. But he went to operate anyway because he had to. He started washing his hands when Margaret came over and pushed Hawkeye out of the way.

Hawkeye wanted to punch her in the face but he brought up to never do that to a woman so he didn't but instead:

Hawkeye: Go do Frank!

Margaret gasped and told him he was an animal! But Hawkeye just went and got ready to operate on some soldiers. She told Frank about it and Frank was so angry!

Frank: Don't worry baby, I'mma take care of him tonight.

Margaret: Oh you sound so fine talking like that baby!

Frank: Yeah, you look so fine baby.

They started to make out passionately all over until they stumbled into the operating room!

Col Blakes: What are you two doing in here like that? Get ready to operate freaks! Stop acting so nasty there are wounded men in here that need help!

Frank and Margaret were soooo embarrassed, they were all just like I'm sorry! So they washed up and did the whole operating thing. They worked for hours and finally it was over. By then it was late during the night. Everyone walked back to their own tent. Then a PA system announcement started yelling at them saying report to the mess tent!

So everyone went to the mess tent, even though they really didn't want to. In the tent:

Col. Blake: Attention everyone! We have new personnel that need to be introduced. This is Captain Alex Rodman!!

Alex Rodman was only the hottest guy ever! He had striking good looks: dark brown hair, gray eyes, he was tall and fit, he had a firm jaw and stunning features! He was 20 years of age and totally sexy. All of the nurses were definitely checking him out and Hawkeye was totally jealous! Well, anyway.

Col Blake went up to Hawkeye and told him that, Captain Rodman would be sharing the tent with Frank and him. Frank was so pissed, he didn't want that guy sharing the tent! Frank told Rodman: You betta watch yo back, bitch.

Then walked off to Margaret tent. Alex Rodman was just like whatever. So like then Hawkeye came up and introduced himself saying his name was Hawkeye and they'de be sharing a tent!


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye thought Alex seemed so nice and cool to hang out with and it made him forget completely about Trapper! They got back to the tent and chitchatted for like an hour about being a doctor and being in war and just what their personality was like. They seemed to have a lot in common, both of them were doctors, both were in the army, both came from a small town, both were good looking, and both were funny! They were midway in the conversation when the whole tent started shaking! They had no idea what was going on, but suddenly, a big hole of light appeared near the door and that hole of light was a portal! A girl aged 15 flew out of the portal and hit the ground! She was wearing such weird clothes.

Hawkeye: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Alex: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!

Girl: Uh, hey guys, my name is Kristin!

Hawkeye: WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?

Kristin: Well it is a long story. Ok, so I was at home, and I was foolin around with this electric thing for a science fair proj. Well I guess I was transported through time!!!

Hawkeye: What??????

Kristin: Yeah, it's totally weird, I know, but since I'm here. Let's hang out.

So all three of them were chatting now and having a really fun time! Kristin though the guys were sooooooo hot. She really liked them.

Then

Hawkeye: So what's with those weird clothes?

Kristin looked down at what she was wearing. The clothes didn't seem weird to her. All she was wearing were some skinny jeans and a cute pink top! But then she remembered that, this was the 1955 and things were totally different then.

Kristin: Well these are the clothes of the future.

Alex: Whoa, they are really cool. I like em!

Hawkeye: Me too!

Kristin: Great!

Then Frank came in and stared at me. Hawkeye told me to just ignore him because he was mean and angry all the time. But Frank would not have that!

Frank: You betta shut tha fuck up!

Hawkeye: What are you gonna do about it Frank?

Frank: I'mma busta cap in yo ass!

Frank then pulled out a gun and was firing it at Hawkeye!!! Alex yelled him to stop it but Frank wouldn't! But Hawkeye crawled under the cot and hid from his shower of bullets, and instead, a stray bullet hit Klinger right in the stomach! Frank saw Klinger fall to the ground and he ran and hid in the latrine so he wouldn't get in trouble. Hawkeye and Alex ran to Klinger and Kristin followed them. Klinger was unconscious and his condition wasn't good. They rushed him onto the operating table but he couldn't be saved. They had to announce it over the intercom that Klinger had died. Everyone was totally shocked and confused and they were trying to figure out what happened. They were about to report to Col. Potter to talk about that whole incident thing when Frank stopped them and threatened to do the same to them if they told.

Frank: Ya snitch and I'mma do the same thing to you as I did to Klinga. I'm out.

And he ran off to the hills.

Alex: Do you think we should tell the kernel the real story or make something up?

Hawkeye: I don know

Kristin: Maybe you guys could just say like that someone was shooting near the hills but you aren't sure who!

Hawkeye: Great idea Kristin.

Kristin: Thanks.

SO they were going to the col.'s office. They told Colonel Potter that it was random shooting going on and they didn't know who was doing it. Then Colonel Potter asked who that girl was.

Alex: This is Kristin, she was transported through time.

Hawkeye: Yea, what year are you from Kristin?

Kristin: 2007.

Colonel: Well that's sooo crazy. What's 2007 like? Is it just like 1955?

Kristin told them all how 2007 was and how it was really great. She told them all about the cool technology and fashions and everything like that.

They were fascinated by this and wanted to talk more but Kristin was tired from the trip through time and asked to go to bed! So like then they were trying to figure out a place where she could sleep and Hawkeye said she can bunk him and Alex.

Colonel: Well I guess that's fine. Don't stay up to late.

Alex: Thanks colonel.

So they went back to the tent and Kristin was totally checking them out. They were soo hot! She would totally like to do them!

She was sleeping in Frank's cot and it was so uncomfortable, and she felt bad for those army people who had to sleep in them. She missed her Sleep Number bed. It is a really comfortable bed, I would recommend buying it. She moved it closer to Alex and Hawkeye because they made her feel better. Because they were really sexy! They fell asleep soon but Kristin couldn't because the cots were really uncomfortable! She wanted to fall asleep and she wanted to have sweet dreams of Alex and Hawkeye but the sleep was just impossible!


	3. Chapter 3

Before she knew it, morning came, and she didn't get any sleep. Alex and Hawkeye were awakened to a PA announcement yelling at them to report to the operating house because there were new wounded! Kristin was just like well what do I do. Hawkeye said she can come observe them do their sexy operating business. So she went and followed them and then on the way their something really weird happened! The ground started shaking and all of a sudden they felt so cold and the reason why was this: Klinger's ghost was coming! Hawkeye saw the ghost!  
Hawkeye: Ahh what's that???

Alex: That looks like, Klinger!

Hawkeye was like oh my gosh it is actually him! But then Kristin was correcting him, saying it was his ghost and not him.

Klinger's ghost: Krrrrristin……… you will trip and fallll in a land mind verrrry soooooooooon.

Kristin: What?!?!

Klinger: Or you might be hit by an ammmbulance. I just know that something badddddd will happen. You must leave. NOWWWWWW.

Kristin: Uh, whatever ya freak!

Alex: Wait, maybe we should listen to him,

Hawkeye: Duh!  
Klinger: Well anyway. I think you should leave FOR RRREAL.. Iffff you want to make it home… ALIVE!

Kristin: Nooooo!

KRISTIN: Oh my gosh guys what should I do?

Alex: You should leave! Your too hot and young to die.

Kristin: Oh my gosh, Alex, that's so, sweet.

Alex smiled and leaned in and kissed Kristin! Kristin was super excited she was just like OMG! Then Hawkeye did kiss her after Alex was done and Kristin said that she just got kissed by the two hottest guys EVER!!!! They all laughed but then it was time to get serious.

Kristin: So… how am I supposed to get home?

Hawkeye: I dunno!  
Alex: Umm. Hmm.

Then Radar came and everyone just rolled there eyes because no one liked him that much, he was always getting in the way and thinking he was all that just cause he runs the camp!

Radar: Sirs, I have an announcement that just got faxed in!!! It said it was from Klinger! It says Kristin, you need to stand on the roof of a tent during the lightning storm with a glass of juice. This will take you back to your times. Someone must be playing a rude joke by saying that's Klinger.

Hawkeye Grabbed the fax from his hand and said shoo little boy to Radar. He read over the paper and said that's what we need to do.

Alex: Yeah BUT when is there going to be another storm??!?

Kristin: Well it looks like right now. Look how cloudy it is.

Hawkeye: Great observations, Kristin.

Kristin: Thanks, sexy!

They laughed. Then they had to get serious again.

Kristin: Hawkeye, Alex… I am really gonna miss you guys! You are so cool and fun to hang out with!

Alex & Hawkeye: Well miss you too.

They all held each other in an embrace for a super long time. Then the storms came. That's when Kristin got, an idea,

Kristin: Hey, guys…. You should actually come with me to the future!

Hawkeye & Alex: Um WHAT??

Kristin: Yeah, I'm totally serious. You should just join me in this thing we're going to do during this storm. You can come back to the future and I can teach you all you need to know about it and then we can hang out together forever!!!

Hawkeye: Great idea!

Alex: Hell yeah!

So they all climbed up, on the roof of the swamp to try to get up to 2007! They all stood with glasses of juice from the Mess Tent. Then lightning struck them! But the ground just rumbled and they seemed to fly through some darkness. Then they fell out in a pink painted room.

Kristin: Well… welcome to 2007 fellas!

Hawkeye and Alex were really confused because everything was so high-tech and different. But Kristin tought them everything they needed to know about 2007 and they were able to blend in well. Plus they got out of Korea which they hated! And the army, and Kristin, Hawkeye, and Alex all got to spend time together all lot. It was working out perfectly!

But everyone in the MASH, thought that Captains Pierce and Rodman disappeared! They had no idea what happened. Except Klinger's ghost.  
And they lived happily ever after in the future!!!!

The end.


End file.
